List of Locations
This page lists locations featured on Lifetime's Devious Maids. Armenia Armenia is a country which débuts as mention in the first episode of the first season. Jamal, Genevieve's ex-poolboy and boyfriend, is originally from this country. Brunei Brunei is a country which débuts as mention in the sixth episode of the first season. Myron Moyer, Genevieve's business manager, disappeared and took all of her money with him. Later, Michael discovers he is in Brunei, a country with no extradition treaty with the USA, so he can't be arrested and spends every cent of Genevieve's money without problem. Bulgaria Bulgaria is a country which débuts as mention in the tenth episode of the first season. Olga is originally from this country. France Paris Paris is a city which débuts as mention in the sixth episode of the first season. Julie reveals to Carmen she studied cooking at the Cordon Bleu, a restaurant in Paris. Italy Rome Rome is a city which débuts as mention in the first episode of the first season. During her interview with Brenda Colfax, it is revealed Peri's next movie is shot at Rome and is directed by Scorcese. Peri also says she will take Tucker with her, because she assures she can't leave her kid behind with someone else. Mexico Mexico is a country which débuts as mention in the eleventh episode of the first season. Peri decides to fly to this country and bring back Miguel to America and his mother. Guadalajara Guadalajara is a city which débuts as mention in the first episode of the first season. Rosie Falta and her family are originally from this city. After Ernesto's death, Rosie needed to leave her city in order to work as maid at Beverly Hills, in the Westmores' house. Puerto Rico Puerto Rico is a country which débuts as mention in the third episode of the first season. Carmen Luna is originally from this country. San Juan San Juan is a city which débuts as mention in the third episode of the first season. Benny Soro produced an album in this city. Russia Russia is a country which débuts as mention in the eighth episode of the first season. Odessa Burakova is originally from this country. United States of America California Beverly Hills Beverly Hills is a city which first appears in the first episode of the first season. It is the main city where the series is set. Cannon Drive Cannon Drive is a neighborhood which first appears in the first episode of the first season. However, the name of the neighborhood is revealed in the third episode of the second season. The Powell's, Tony, Genevieve, Remi, and Tanya Taseltof all reside there. Burbank Burbank is a city which débuts as mention in the eleventh episode of the first season. Philippe Delatour had an important meeting in this city. Los Angeles Los Angeles is a city which débuts as mention in the first episode of the first season. When Taylor Stappord tells her she does not have an accent, Marisol answers she is born in Los Angeles. However, it could be a lie as Marisol really wants to become the Stappords' maid. Later, Rosie says to Peri and Spence her lawyer only comes to Los Angeles once a month, so it is her chance to bring Miguel to America. Taylor reveals to Marisol when she was 20, she came to Los Angeles in order to become an actress. During six years, she was a waitress in a diner across the street from Paramount. One day, she met Adrian Powell in the diner and, after a discussion with him, she became a prostitute for him. San Diego San Diego is a city which débuts as mention in the first episode of the first season. Rosie reveals to Peri and Spence the lawyer, who could help her to bring Miguel to America, is in San Diego. La Jolla La Jolla is a neighborhood which débuts as mention in the eleventh episode of the first season. Frank lives in this neighborhood. Santa Monica Santa Monica is a city which débuts as mention in the eighth episode of the first season. Marisol and Taylor go in a fertility clinic of the city, which is considered as the best of the state. Colorado Aspen Aspen is a city which débuts as mention in the eighth episode of the first season. When Genevieve comes back after her cruise, she asks where Remi is. Zoila pretends he is in Aspen in order to ski with some friends. Florida Florida is a state of the USA which débuts as mention in the fifth episode of the first season. Marisol reveals to Evelyn the Stappord went to visit Michael's family in Florida for a week. Miami Miami is a city which débuts as mention in the fifth episode of the first season. When Oscar comes to Alejandro's house in order to ask if Carmen lives there, he says to Sam he drove all the way from Miami. Georgia Savannah Savannah is a city which débuts as mention in the third episode of the first season. Maxwell Rose and his wife, Sheila, live in this city before their divorce New York New York City New York City is a city which débuts as mention in the third episode of the first season. When Marisol and Taylor reveal to Michael the former profession of the blonde, Michael decides they need to move to New York City, where his law firm has an office. After Peri hit Frank with her car, she comes back at her home. Then, she asks Rosie where Spence is. The maid answers he left for New York that morning. Category:Lists Category:Locations